Así Soy Yo
by Niveneh
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida de una chica de Hogwarts, que muchos no notan, pero siempre está allí.


Así Soy Yo.  
  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.  
Apreté con fuerza mis ojos al sentir los primeros rayos de sol. Como mi cama era la más cercana a la ventana siempre era la primera en notar el amanecer. De un saltito quedé fuera de la cama. Bostecé, había tenido un sueño largo y profundo. Así era normalmente, casi nunca me desvelaba o tenía pesadillas. Pero no era que me quejara por ello, no sé cómo sería despertarse a la medianoche atormentaba por malos sueños. A veces le ocurre a una de mis compañeras de cuarto. Y debe ser horrible. Suspiré ¿qué hacía yo pensando estas cosas tan temprano? Esbocé una dulce sonrisa. Así era yo.  
-Hanna.- escuché un murmullo, proveniente de la cama junto a la mía. Seguramente mi compañera notó mi ausencia- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?  
  
-Vamos.- le increpé- ya deberías estar acostumbrada.-  
  
-Cierto.- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. dime. tú que siempre estás al tanto ¿cuál es nuestra primera clase?  
  
-Mmm.- repasé nuestro horario en la mente. Hoy era jueves-. si no me equivoco, tenemos pociones.  
  
-¡¡Oh, no!!- una exclamación de este tipo no se hizo esperar- ¡¿Con Snape para comenzar el día?! ¡Qué horror!  
  
-Sí, lo sé, una tortura. Pero al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no crees?- le sonreí, para infundirle ánimos, antes de empezar a alistarme.  
  
"Pociones." pensé. Snape era especialmente duro con los Hufflepuf. Nunca lo comprendí. Pero así eran las cosas. A los Gryffindor se las tenía velada porque rivalizaban con Slytherin, sus apoderados. Y a los de Ravenclaw, ellos generalmente no se metían en problemas. Pero con nosotros siempre se quejaba. Y los de Slytherin se burlan de nosotros. "La peor casa." es lo que siempre dicen. ¿Es tan malo ser de Hufflepuf? No lo creo así. Puesto que para mí es lo mejor que hay. No tengo envidia de Gryffindor, ni de Ravenclaw o mucho menos de las serpientes. "¡Orgullosamente Hufflepuf!" pensé divertida mientras miraba el sello de mi túnica. Sin embargo, el orgullo que tenía no hacía que deseara ir a clase de pociones. Las cosas estaban especialmente mal últimamente. En todo el colegio se puede sentir la tensión y el temor. Todos temen al "heredero". Pero, yo no estoy atemorizada. ¿Por qué? Muchos me tildarían de valiente, pero no es así. Simplemente mi mentalidad es que "lo que ha de pasar, pasará", y no tengo por qué estar atormentándome tanto.  
  
-¡¡Hanna!! ¿Ya estás lista?- preguntaron por mí.  
  
-¡¡Ya estoy!!- dije mientras salía al encuentro de mis compañeras. Ellas se sorprendían que la sonrisa no desapareciera de mi rostro. Pero, así era yo.  
La clase de pociones no fue especialmente amena. Pero tuve peores. Se respiraba un ambiente de tensión. Incluso se podía sentir en el profesor Snape. Porque la idea de que Hogwarts ya no fuera un sitio seguro no le agradaba a nadie. Y las cosas no marchaban especialmente bien. Pude escuchar la palabra "heredero" unas diez veces de parte de mis compañeros de al lado. Suspiré un tanto fastidiada. ¿No podían simplemente concentrarse en la poción? Susan pareció notar mi incomodidad.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, Hanna?- me preguntó, algo curiosa.  
  
-¿Yo?- sonreí, negando con la cabeza-. no, no es nada. Bueno, a decir verdad creo que.  
  
-Les agradecería que pusieran la vista en la poción y dejaran conversaciones personales para después, Abbot y Bones.- era la fría voz del profesor Snape. "Y yo que pensaba que no era un día común." pensé mientras sentía que se me coloraban las mejillas. No me gustaba cuando me llamaban la atención. Y menos el profesor Severus Snape, porque tenía cierto poder en mí, siempre hacía que tuviera la impresión que todo cuanto hacía estaba mal. Pero, pese a todo y regaño, terminamos la poción perfectamente. A regañadientes, el profesor concedió diez puntos a mi casa. Susan y yo salimos triunfales de la sala de pociones.  
  
A la hora de almuerzo, Ernie alzó la mano felizmente, llamando mi atención. Sin dudarlo mucho, me senté junto a él. Casi siempre comíamos juntos. Él fue uno de mis primeros amigos desde que entré al colegio y desde el día en que nos conocimos, hemos llevado una muy buena amistad. Es una persona con la que puedo hablar sin reservas y sin temor de ser traicionada. Y eso me gusta, puesto que a veces llego a ser algo desconfiada.  
  
-Felicidades por esos diez puntos.- me comentó, muy sonriente.  
  
-Gracias, pero Susan también colaboró- dije, poniéndome colorada. A veces me daba algo de pena aceptar mis, aunque pequeños, triunfos.  
  
-Me gustó verle la cara a Snape.- rió Ernie, divertido-. puso un rostro. ¡¡Pero no tuvo de otra!! ¡¡No pudo criticar esa poción que hicieron!!  
  
-Sí, de hecho, fue divertido.- sonreí, recordando el rostro de Snape-. pero esos triunfos no son cosas de todos los días.  
  
-¿Supieron?- escuché a alguien a mis espaldas- escuché que las mandrágoras tardarán más en madurar. seguramente el heredero aprovechará eso para atacar a más personas.-  
  
Observé cómo el rostro de Susan se contorsionó. Ella era a veces muy impresionable. Pero Ernie pareció interesarse en la conversación.  
  
-Les digo. es Potter.- y entonces, una incontrolable rabia se apoderó de mi ser.  
  
-¿Sigues con eso?- me volteo hasta mirarle fijamente.  
  
-¡¡Vamos, Hanna!! ¡No me digas que tú aún piensas que él no es!- exclamó Ernie. Peleábamos mucho últimamente, y siempre era porque no estábamos de acuerdo en ese punto.  
  
-¡¡Y claro que no es!!- aseguré con firmeza.  
  
-¡¡Pero tú lo viste, esa vez. en el duelo con Malfoy.!!!-  
  
-Eso no prueba nada- negué enojada-. y deberías sentir vergüenza de afirmar algo de lo que ni siquiera estás seguro. Pensé que eras más sensato.  
  
-¡No tengo la culpa que te inclines por él! Pero ¿cómo no? Si eres chica, al fin y al cabo.- pero él no había terminado de pronunciar aquella frase, cuando me puse de pie y abandoné la mesa de Hufflepuf. Escuché que él me llamaba incesantemente. Pero no me detuve y mucho menos me volteé.  
Aún quedaba algo de tiempo para que terminara el receso. Y me dediqué a vagar por los pasillos. La reciente pelea con Ernie me tenía muy enojada todavía. "Si eres chica, al fin y al cabo." fueron sus palabras. Aquella sola frase había hecho que mi ira se elevara. Yo no lo defiendo por eso. Negué en silencio. Yo no era como aquellas que se pasaban observándolo por los pasillos, curiosas por su cicatriz o simplemente por su apellido. Lo defendía simplemente porque creía absurda la idea de que, precisamente él, fuera el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Y siempre tiendo a defender mis creencias, no me gusta quedarme callada. Así soy yo. Aunque a Ernie y el resto del colegio no le agrade. No puedo pretender o fingir. La primera pelea que tuve con Ernie fue el primer día que defendí en alto a Potter. Se enojó muchísimo conmigo, me dijo que era una insensata. Que "cómo podía ser tan ingenua". Al contrario, yo no soy ingenua. Lo que pasa es que tengo mis propias opiniones y no me las callo. No lo hago para que Potter me "note" por sobre las demás personas ni mucho menos, lo hago. porque así soy yo. Gústele a quien le guste. Y no pienso cambiar.  
  
-¡¡Oh, pero si es una Hufflepuf!!- pude escuchar una voz chillona a mis espaldas. Arqueo mi cuello y compruebo de quién se trata. Unos cabellos de un rubio pálido cubren su cráneo. Malfoy, acompañado de sus dos gorilas. Suspiré fastidiada.  
  
-Pero qué manera más genial de terminar el receso.- murmuré con sarcasmo, mientras me volteaba e hice ademán de seguir mi camino. Pero uno de los amigotes de Malfoy me cerró el camino.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me dijo Malfoy, haciendo que me volteara hacia él.  
  
-Lejos de tanta escoria.- suspiré con tranquilidad-. no me lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo con los de tu especie.  
  
Su cara se contorsionó. Yo ya he aprendido a lidiar con Malfoy y sus arrebatos de infante caprichudo. Muchas veces me fastidió a mí y Susan cuando estábamos por los corredores. Ya me sé sus mañas y cómo repelerlas.  
  
-¡¡Maldita Huffle.!!- me tomó del brazo fuertemente. Lancé un pequeño quejido. Me lastimaba. Sus amigotes sólo se reían de mí y ya empezaba a desesperarme.  
  
-¡¡Malfoy, déjala!!- escuché tras de mí.  
  
-¡¡Oh, pero si es Potter, el salvador de los débiles!!- se burló el Sly del recién llegado- una gran ironía, tomando en cuenta quién eres. oh, bueno, quien creen que eres.-  
  
Pude ver cómo Potter se acercaba desafiante a él. Lo que más me preocupaba era que estallara algo y yo estuviera precisamente en medio.  
  
-Todo bien por aquí, ¿no es así alumnos?- entonces me alegré de ver al profesor Lockhart. Su sola presencia, hizo que Malfoy y sus amigotes retrocedieran. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada de "esto no se queda así" a. ¿ambos? El profesor sólo nos sonrió a ambos y luego prosiguió su camino.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él. Le sonreí ampliamente.  
  
-Lo estoy. sólo afectada por tanta escoria, ya sabes- lancé una risita divertida.  
  
-Tenemos herbología ¿no es así?- preguntó. Aquella duda hizo que aterrizara en la realidad. Revisé nuevamente el horario en mi memoria y le asentí, teníamos herbología.  
  
-Bueno, pues vamos ¿te parece?- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar y seguirlo. El camino fue corto y callado. Algo incómodo. Pero en verdad ¿qué podría hablar con él? No teníamos tema en común. Y no iba a preguntarle algo sobre "tu cicatriz y poderosa fama". Seguramente iba a pensar que era como el resto. Y no quería eso.  
  
Finalmente, llegamos al salón de Herbología, aún la profesora no se había presentado. Sin embargo, varios alumnos ya estaban allí. Ernie casi cae de su asiento cuando vio con quién había llegado. Noté también que Granger y Weasley hacían señas a Potter para que se reuniera con ellos. Nuestros "caminos" se separaban allí.  
  
-Por cierto, Hanna.- su llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
  
-¿Sí?-  
  
-Sólo. quería agradecerte.- empezó, sin encontrar mi mirada-. ya sabes. es que, has sido prácticamente la única que no piensa que soy el heredero de Slytherin. gracias.-  
  
"Gracias." aquella última palabra resonó en mi mente. No pude hacer más nada que sonreírle ampliamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Lanzarme a sus brazos como una admiradora descontrolada? ¿Darle una mirada coqueta? No, yo no haría nada de eso. Y no porque no me atreviera, si no porque no me nacía. ¿Para qué? Yo no quiero verlo como "el chico de la cicatriz", sólo quiero verlo como Harry Potter. De modo que probablemente dejaría la sonrisa en mis labios y diría algo como.  
  
-De nada, Harry.-  
  
Sí, diría algo como eso. Después de todo. Así soy yo.  
~ FIN ~  
  
..::.. Notitas ..::..  
  
Esto pueeees. mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter. Y uno diferente para variar. Espero que les suena Hanna Abbot, de Hufflepuf. Pero seguro que los fans de verdad sí saben quién es ^_^  
  
A decir verdad este fanfic va sólo para mi niña Regi ^.^ y como a ella le gustó, me doy por bien servida. La vdd sé que aquí hay miles de promotores de Harry/Ginny o de Harry/Hermione. Pero pues, como una nunca sabe, esperaría reviews, y pues claro que serían muy bien recibidos, no lo duden^^. Igual, como dije, con que a Regina le haya gustado ya me doy por bien servida ^_~  
  
Contacto o comentarios a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


End file.
